


Good to the Last Drop

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry enjoys making special coffee for Uncle Vernon.  A missing moment fromHarry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.





	Good to the Last Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Uncle Vernon didn’t get his special coffee that morning because Harry overslept. They were all in the kitchen when he stumbled in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Aunt Petunia glared as she handed him a plate with one scrambled egg and a slice of toast, both cold. Harry ate standing at the counter, wishing he could have some bacon. Aunt Petunia fried up a pound every morning, but Dudley and Uncle Vernon ate it all. 

“More coffee, boy!” Uncle Vernon snapped, holding out his cup. Harry hurried to refill it, narrowly missing Dudley’s outstretched leg. Uncle Vernon made a vulgar noise as he slurped the coffee. 

“It doesn’t taste as good as it did yesterday,” he complained. “It's missing that faint minty taste.  Is it a different brand?”

When Aunt Petunia shook her head, he turned to Harry.

“Make sure you don’t oversleep again,” he ordered. “The one thing you seem able to do well is make decent coffee.”

“I won’t oversleep,” Harry promised. 

He slipped inside his cupboard as Uncle Vernon left for work, leaving the door cracked so he could listen.

“I put some tablets in your briefcase,” Aunt Petunia said. “Just to be on the safe side.”

“Thanks,” Uncle Vernon replied, putting on his coat. “It must have been a virus of some kind.  I’ve never had such terrible diarrhea in all my life. Damned embarrassing, having to rush out of a meeting like that.”

In the darkness of his cupboard, Harry smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning, Harry was up at the crack of dawn. He set the table, took eggs and bacon from the refrigerator, and filled the toaster with bread. Picking up the coffee carafe, he listened to make sure no one was stirring upstairs. Then he went into the small half-bath off the kitchen. 

Dipping his hand into the toilet, he sprinkled a few drops of blue water into the carafe.  Then he returned to the kitchen and added water from the faucet.

Uncle Vernon’s special coffee was ready when he came downstairs. 

“How come all of you are dressed up?” Harry asked curiously.

“We’re going to Smeltings for Dudley’s interview, not that it’s any of your business,” Uncle Vernon said rudely. He drained his cup of coffee, sighing in satisfaction.

“Good to the last drop,” he beamed. “Eh, Petunia? Remember that old telly commercial?”

“I want coffee, too,” Dudley demanded. 

“You’re not old enough, Diddykins,” Petunia protested. 

“It won‘t hurt him,” Uncle Vernon scoffed. “Boy! Bring Dudley some coffee.”

Harry happily obeyed. Dudley drank it, making the same uncouth slurping noise as his father. 

Aunt Petunia turned to Harry.

“Vacuum and dust the entire house while we're gone, and scrub the kitchen floor,” she ordered. 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry said obediently.

He couldn’t risk making the special coffee again, but it was nice to know that Dudley liked it too. 


End file.
